Timeline
Italics indicate information not know to all characters. * The Wanderers, en-route to Selse, encountered a tiefling family of 5, the Lothran: ** In an area run by Lord Caivan ** They meet Lark, a shapely woman. *** She is initially concerned about how heavily armed the party is. *** She is unrelated to the family but has been helping them. **** There is inexplicably a blight on the crops, wheat, foul play suspected ***** Eleanor, the mother, reveals she was in some trouble with the Iron Hearts ****** The Iron Hearts are a powerful gang in Selse ***** Paid for "protection" from the Iron Hearts from Liam ****** JD remembers that he is a senior guard close with Lord Caivan. ***** Unable to pay ***** Now the crops are dying ****** Lark attempted to play violin to the crops but they don't like string instruments. ****** Jothomir is unable to clean anything about them ****** Aggarash discovered they taste bad ****** Kelta is in shock that something bad happened to plants * The Wanderers enter Selse ** It is a very loud city ** Large brick square building with an iron fence around it is visible *** A military fortress with modifications to make it more inviting *** JD recalls that those are the grounds of Lord Caivan * They find out the closest pub is Bootleggers ** By the church to Tyr ** Four people are in there when they arrive *** Unconscious dwarven women **** She is pretending to be asleep(!!!) **** Told to talk to the man at The Dirty Drake, Solomon *** Halfling woman drinking alone *** Two human men drinking together, those who work with their hands ** Lark and Aggarash flirt EXTREMELY POORLY ** No rooms * The Barracks ** They pay 30 silver to stay in 3 rooms. ** They tell Lark: *** They are planning on showing the bones as proof that they killed their friend *** They tell her they are using their "real names" but instead provide fake ones * The Dirty Drake ** The party is followed by someone on the way there. *** A woman with long brown hair ** A wide open, bedraggled space with crooked tables and lanterns ** Solomon is an older man ** After demonstrating 'clout', Solomon takes them to a back area. *** Back area is *much* nicer *** There is a nice throne with a female dragonborn, Atasi, draped over it covered in jewelry. **** She is the leader of the Iron Hearts **** The party shows the bones and Garyn's gauntlets ***** She pays them 2000g for killing Garyn **** The woman who followed the party talks to her ***** Atasi notes that JD is wearing a guard uniform for this town ***** She knows that he doesn't like the Caivan's ***** She offers them a new deal to kill the Noctus, Lord Caivan's brother * Back in The Barracks, the Wanderers argue over what to do ** War? Revolution? Peace? ** Leave to sleep * Eldrin leaves ** Jothomir and Cabbage stay with Aggarash who uses "Knock" to get into the room ** Kelta wanders off to attempt to befriend a pigeon and fails ** Eldrin goes off mysteriously *** To the temple of Tyr to pray *** She sees Selse in a vision **** The vision takes her into Lord Caivan's room **** She sees the Wanderers over Noctus' dead body. **** She sees a bloody succession war between foreign armies and The Iron Hearts *** People need help but "rashness will get you nowhere" **** "Walk Slow" * In the morning, Kelta talks to a bird ** Promises them caterpillars in return for recon to find Eldrin ** They find Eldrin, who feeds them bread ** The birds lead Kelta to Eldrin who was walking back anyway ** The lobby of The Barracks is very disturbed *** The birds forgive the caterpillar debt *** Jothomir tips the inn keeper *** Lark figures out the names are real **** She goes off to pay Eleanor and the family *** Eldrin summarizes his dream * While the party debates, JD runs off ** Aggarash alerts the party, Eldrin pursues on horse *** They never find him ** They all get to the Caivan estate ** JD finds Amber, and old friend *** Asks about Noctus *** ''Noctus'''' seems fine'' ** Jothomir and Clover talk to Solomon to let him know JD went rouge. *** They find a Jester-like member of The Iron Hearts who sends a message to JD *** She tells them that JD is returning *** Jothomir steals a hair from a member of The Iron Hearts * The party meets up again in The Barracks ** They split the money and pay the family ** Jothomir forges a letter ** Eldrin lays out a plan *** Spy on the Caivans *** Get Garyn *** Go to Essylvar **** Clover not a big fan **** Doesn't want to be recognized there, Clover doesn't explain ** HUGE POLITICAL FIGHT *** Clover wants change *** Aggarash wants to avoid bloodshed ** Eldrin and Jothomir head off to talk among themselves ** Kelta gets jealous of Amber after JD goes looking for her ** God revealed that when war broke out, the Queen did little to stop it ** JD leaves to get a drink ** The plan is to do recon, then have this fight again. * WE SPLIT THE PARTY ** JD leaves to go to Bootleggers *** Aggarash goes off to look for him, also heads to Bootleggers *** New set of patrons **** Human man reading book with cracked glasses named Nicholas ***** JD talks to him ****** Asks him what he is reading ****** Aggarash and him bond over Feather Leather ***** He works at the Selse Library ****** Aggarash gets instructions for how to get there **** Blue Tiefling ***** Apparently a regular ***** JD has a rough conversation with her ***** She tells him to talk **** Gnomish Man behind the bar ***** JD has another rough conversation ***** everything sounds mixed, same info we had before *** They plan to go to the Selse Library ** Jothomir, Eldrin, and Clover *** Go to meet Lord Caivan *** Liam is at the gates and seems to accept the forged letter *** They meet Lord Caivan **** He seems occasionally suspicious but nothing serious **** He mentions killing some members of the Iron Hearts and trying to root them out ***** No one can tell if this is true ***** He also says they may have more support outside the city ***** They are weapons smugglers *** Noctus seems friendly *** Clover leaves under the guise of going to the bathroom **** the bathroom is inclusive **** one door is shut ***** Clover brakes into a garden *** Eldrin uses gaydar while talking with Noctus *** Lord Caivan is concerned about instability in Illyr(spelling?) ***''Jothomir'''' mentions he has to go to the same place as "Clover"'' ****''Lord Caivan'''' catches the name issue'' ****''Amber'''' is sent with Jothomir'' *****''Jothomir'''' brings up JD'' *****''Mentions getting JD arrested'' *****''Jothomir'''' reveals the plan to Amber'' **Kelta and Lark go to the Selse Library ***Ask for history of the region and Lord Caivan, whose family has been in charge for 30 years ****Kelta and Lark skimming when Aggarash and JD come in ****JD stands guard, while Aggarash helps ***They find out ****50 Year old book *****The Monarchy tried to expand *****Selse was originally an outpost ******Morphed into a town slowly ******Originally different ruling family ******This is published 50 years ago ****From a more recent manuscript *****War in the region *****Sudden financial collapse *****Selse started fighting everyone to the south west *****Huge power struggle ******This is when the Iron Hearts grew in chaos ******Mother of Lord Caivan won and took over 30 years ago *******Monarchy accepted them as new rulers *******Mother died mysteriously *******Noctus and Lord Caivan worked together ruling for 11 years ********Noctus' son killed in a pit fight by halfling woman *********Garyn? ********Succession unclear since Lord Caivan has no kids **Back at the Barracks, Eldrin asks Clover about Esylvar ***Eldrin casts zone of truth ***Clover does not like that ***The rest of the party comes back and catches up ***There is a fight over deities having temples between JD and Eldrin ***Disagreement about what to do, since JD doesn't want to leave ***Amber shows up with Noctus and an unknown elf ****Noctus says they need to kill his brother